The present invention relates to probes for assessing and treating medical conditions, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to multi-sensor probes for defecation disorders.
Defecation disorders, such as constipation and fecal incontinence, affect as many as 20% of the population. Evaluating muscle activity of the defecation unit, including those of the anus, rectum, and rectosigmoid regions, is generally an effective way to diagnose these disorders and plan appropriate treatment. Various treatments, such as biofeedback therapy, also utilize an anorectal probe or catheter having these capabilities.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,533,515 to Coller et al, and 4,887,610 to Mittal provide background information concerning devices to monitor selected aspects of sphincter muscle activity. However, there remains a need for a comprehensive probe to simultaneously monitor pressure and electrical activity of anorectal muscles at different locations in order to fully assess and treat various defecation disorders. Furthermore, a way to controllably stimulate appropriate anorectal muscles relative to the desired monitoring locations is needed.